Cantidad
by ALE686
Summary: ¿La razón por la que Kazui no tiene hermanitos o hermanitas? Bueno… / / ¡FELIZ #7 AÑO DEL MES ICHIHIME!


Sabía que por una u otra razón no iba a colgar un fic festejo de cumpleaños a tiempo, así que por eso incluí cumpleaños de Ichigo en mi fic 'Sobreprotección'.

Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Frutillita. Espero que este no sea mi único aporte al mes IH.

* * *

 **Cantidad.**

Era una bella noche, donde hace pocos minutos realizaban la cotidiana actividad de almorzar en familia.

Sus hermanas estaban presentes y liberadas de los horarios de sus clases universitarias y ni su padre ni él con pacientes en la clínica, así que fue un momento familiar relajante.

Ya habían acabado y ahora su esposa de siete meses de embarazo, estaba saboreando trozos de manzana que sus hermanas pelaron para ella, para variar en las tartas y postres que incluyen demasiada crema y azúcar, los que han hecho más presencia que el arroz últimamente, lo cual no era bueno para los dientes ni la salud sobre todo en una mujer embarazada.

Consentirla está bien, pero hay que poner límites. Además, como fue su cumpleaños -porque por la hora, oficialmente ya no lo era- tras celebrar con el pastel preparado por las tres, sus hermanas vieron necesario atestar con cosas más sanas a Orihime.

En eso, se dio una pregunta que dejó perplejo al segundo padre o futuro padre, de la casa. Tenía que ver con el actual estado de Orihime y ella estuvo gustosa en responder. No tanto Ichigo en escuchar la respuesta.

—¿C-cuántos dijiste?

—¡Once! —repite lo dicho a sus hermanas por apellido, feliz de dar la respuesta basada en los deseos de su corazón.

A Ichigo la mente se le detiene un momento, tardando en procesar el número indicado que es tan fácil de imaginar sin pensar dos veces.

"Once", se repite en su cabeza, "once".

No es complicado el número, si hasta los niños de jardín de infantes lo deben saber decir y escribir. Lo que sí complica es la palabra que lo acompañó: hijos.

—Onee-chan, Onii-chan —Yuzu preguntó radiante de estar cada día más cerca la fecha al nacimiento de su sobrinito—. ¿Ustedes... han pensado?

—¿Alrededor de cuántos hijos les gustaría tener? —fue Karin quien completó, siendo fulminada por su hermana gemela en no dejarla armarse de valor y preguntar por sí misma. Al paso que iba, nunca lo haría.

La embarazada estuvo más que feliz de la interrogativa, sin vergüenzas como antes, en anunciar su embarazo en los dos meses y medio, ni sonrojada ocultando la cara entre las manos.

—¡Sí, lo he pensado mucho! —clamó fuerte y claro. Sonreía con los labios abiertos, platicando en que ansiaba que Ichigo le cumpliera sobre darle hermanas y hermanos a su primer hijo, sin importar si es un par de años, o más adelante, luego de nacer este—. Me gustaría que tengamos once hijos.

—¿¡ONCE!? —al fin pudo asimilar y grita desconcertado por aquella locura.

Ella debe estar bromeando. Más explicación no se le ocurre.

No es chiste, por la expresión risueña y de esperanza que da su mujer. Él no puede con eso, empeorando su confusión y dándole malhumor comentarios en doble sentido de su padre sobre el 'esfuerzo' que deberá hacer, aunque pensándolo mejor aclara que no lo sería trabajoso si el proceso lo disfruta.

—¡Papá, basta! —le exige Yuzu callarse, agarrando su oreja a pellizco como castigo de las barbaridades que suelta su padre.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No seas cruel con papá, Yuzu! ¡No delante de Orihime-chan y mi nieto!

Orihime solo muerde sus trozos de manzana, tan entusiasmada con la fruta que está ajena al dolor de quien es su padre desde casarse con Ichigo.

En eso, el pelinaranjo decide enfrentar a su esposa, amedrentado, queriendo que razone referente a esa cantidad que es exagerada.

—Orihime, eso es... ¡eso son muchos niños!

—Yo pensé —da una mordida, traga rápido y sonríe—, que era un número lindo.

No lo es, sino totalmente aterrador. Esa es la opinión que expresa la cara de Ichigo. ¡¿Es que ella quiere armar un equipo de fútbol de hijos suyos o cómo?!, le inquiere.

—Ey, Hime-nee ¿los puedo entrenar yo? —así Karin responde que le agrada la idea: ofreciéndose para ayudar como entrenadora a Orihime.

Ichigo la mira mal y después se dirige a su esposa.

—No somos aristócratas europeos del siglo XVII o XVIII o... —¿O en qué siglo fue normal tener bebés en cantidad comparable a los conejos? Nadie le responde, pero no se interesa en eso ya que está más concentrado en lo de la posible cantidad de hijos que podrían tener.

Exagerada cantidad, la cual le induciría a trabajar como burro a la infinita potencia. Aparte, ni once nombres que le guste se le ocurren, argumenta ahora sí dirigiéndose a su esposa. ¡Ni nombrar a sus hijos van a poder!

—Sora, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Chizuru, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ganju, Hanatarou, Riruka —pronuncia los diez nombres como si lo hubiera tenido planeado desde el principio, sin duda alguna.

—… —enmudece el esposo.

Restando _Kazui_ , que la lo tienen fijo con Ichigo para el niño en su abultado vientre, no ha equivocado el número.

Ichigo sigue con el cerebro congelado.

—Entonces… los puedo entrenar yo, ¿no? —la Kurosaki de cabello negro planea pedirse el puesto antes de que Tatsuki.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, Tatsuki podría enseñarles karate y ella fútbol a los once hijos -contando al que todavía no nace- de Orihime e Ichigo. Si es que concretaban.

—Uh, ¿Onii-chan? —la hermanita le llama al verlo no seguir la conversación en la que los demás estaban sumidos.

—Ey, hijo estúpido. ¿Estás bien? —Isshin dice al notarlo ido, mirando a la nada y con la boca sin cerrar a causa de la sorpresa en la que se le congeló el rostro.

…

—¿Eh? —con migajas en los cachetes por las galletas que acaba de servirle su tía Yuzu, Kazui pone la cabeza de lado y pregunta lentamente—. ¿Es por eso que no tengo hermanitos?

No entendía nada cómo es que carecía de hermanos menores, si sus papás tuvieron una plática de esto con anterioridad.

Yuzu asiente, vacilando sobre cómo explicar. Está sentada en una silla frente a su sobrino el cual está de rodillas para llegar mejor, en el comedor de la casa de la primera.

—Tu mamá estaba bromeando en realidad —ella dice, con una gota de sudor resbalando la sien. Ese tipo de bromas tan solo a Karin agradaban al cien por cien. A Ichigo, por otra parte, le creó un pequeño trauma y debido a eso nunca podían sacar el tema sobre darle hermanos al niño que ya poseía.

Ya fuera ella, Karin, su padre o la misma Orihime, a su hermano mayor le generaba una crisis nerviosa cuando aparecía el menor comentario sobre ello.


End file.
